The following dyestuff has been described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 47680/74 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,495) (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application"): ##STR2## The above-described dyestuff causes pollution of white texture in printing and has insufficient white discharge-ability in alkali resist- or discharge printing.
Dyestuffs represented by the following general formula have been described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 41734/76 (German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,438,496). ##STR3## wherein K represents a group of coupling components, R.sub.1 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, aryl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl or hydrogen, R.sub.2 represents aryl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, CONW.sub.1 W.sub.2 or cyano, X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 represent each hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, cyano, CF.sub.3, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, phenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, COOH, SO.sub.2 W.sub.1 W.sub.2 or CONW.sub.1 W.sub.2 but do not represent hydrogen at the same time, X.sub.3 represents hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, chlorine, bromine or cyano, and X.sub.4 represents hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or bromine, wherein W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 represent each H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or hydroxyethyl or form a residue of a 5-member or 6-member saturated heterocyclic ring by linking together. However, dyestuffs described in concrete in the above-described Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 41734/76 have a problem for practical use because of having inferior temperature stability in dyeing.